It was a Flood That Wrecked This
by insidiousreality
Summary: "In the end I think Santana felt that it was their destiny to be brought together. No matter what she fervently believed that they would have found each other in life, whether it be in Madame S's whorehouse or not."


**a/n: This is just something I wanted to try, might not continue it, but let me know how you feel about it. I'm working on my other two stories. I just have writer's block and thought this might help. Anyway this is mature for the topic and probably for a variety of other reasons. I think it will be from Quinn's POV, but I may bring in a bit of other characters as well, so tell me how you feel about this POV. The title of the story as well as the chapter titles are based on the song Youth performed by Daughter. Thanks for reading!**

This isn't my story. You should know that first as it's probably the most important part. I may get weighed down in meaningless facts about my life and here you should stop me. Yes, I'm a player in the game. I was there I witnessed it, but many people did. This isn't my story, but things happened to me too. Those were the most important years of my life and they were always there in the background. I never realised how much their story shaped me until it was over. This isn't my story and it isn't a happy one, not like the fairy tales she used to read to her. Stories don't always end the way they should. Some stories end in musty bedrooms with sobbing. This is one of those stories. This isn't my story, but you need to hear it and it might not be my right to tell it, but I need to share it.

No one expected me to end up in Madame Sylvester's entertaining house. I certainly did not. No one expected me to get pregnant either, yet that did happen. That's how I found myself with a rough male hand bruising my wrist as he pulled me down crowded streets. After my parents sent me out of the home I bought a ticket to New York. It was the only thing I could think of doing. There was absolutely no way I could live in Lima anymore with its memories of the daughter that I deserted and the man, or better yet boy, who caused it all. When I got to New York I realised making a living wasn't as easy as I thought, so I found myself working in a seedy whorehouse in Brooklyn. Then Mister Reyerson found me, I'd soon learn he did that a lot for Sue, get the best girls for the cheapest prices. In an odd way I must be thankful to him. You see Sue treated us girls as best as could be expected. She made sure we weren't overworked and instead of making us go with different men every night she had us get supporters of a sort, or patrons as we called them. We'd go and meet them or they'd visit us at Madame Sylvester's either way their patronage paid for a variety of things that enabled us to have an easier life. Most of the girls never saw what I saw in Brooklyn, but my stories squelched any sort of thoughts they had of finding somewhere better to work.

You may judge me, and all us girls, if you want. But if you do I'll know you've never been scraping by at the turn of a century in the winter with nothing but your dress to your name. I understand your judgements, for before I started I would have judged me too. The fact is we did what we had to do and we dealt with what life gave us. Most of the girls never even had a choice, or a family to begin with.

The girls you ask? Ah yes you'd like to know about them wouldn't you? When I got to Madame Sylvester's there were six girls working: Tina, Mercedes, Sugar, Rachel, and of course Santana and Brittany. We had Holly who was a good deal older than all of us and if a man desired that sort of thing well she didn't mind, mostly though she served drinks and jests from behind the door. Kurt was the son of one Madame Sylvester's former girls who died so she raised him. Called him Porcelain, adored him probably more than any of us. He was a homosexual you see, very flamboyant but the best of fun. But the girls, I see you eyeing me that way, you don't care about Holly and Kurt, you will later, now though for the girls.

Tina was the first girl I met at Madame Sylvester's; she showed me around, introduced me to all the girls. Madame S described her as oriental and she certainly was. I expected her to barely speak English when I followed her out of Madame S's office. In fact she was only half Chinese, her father a white man, which was the same situation as Santana. They both came from affairs and Tina was sent to an orphanage. Madame S got a lot of her girls from orphanages, all of them except for Santana and me. You think that's immoral? Well, you should have seen how they were treated in the orphanages. Thank god my Beth never had to deal with that. Hardly any food, and no money or shelter once they turned eighteen. Madame S gave them a change, an opportunity per say.

I've lost myself because of you again. Now let me see where was I? Tina? Yes, Tina, well Tina was probably the gentlest girl. She spoke in a soft voice and never said anything mean, perhaps a few times to Rachel, though that hardly counts. Now she's married to that delivery boy from Chinatown she met all those years ago.

Is it her story? Oh god no, not at all. We did all find a subtle romance in their story, Mike and her's. In the end though it was relatively ordinary. They just fell in love and now they're happy, have a few kids, live a simple life. It's everything she deserved.

Tina first told me about Brittany and Santana. Well, she told me about all the girls. How Mercedes took care of everyone and made sure Santana did not make everyone cry. How Sugar had an insanity to her that humoured everyone. How Rachel thought one day her patron Will really would get her to Broadway and how we all mocked her for it, that's probably why she felt the need to be so snotty to everyone. You're right though it's none of their stories. Santana and Brittany? Yes, you've gotten it now. You have brains and you certainly can listen to an old woman ramble. This is absolutely and completely Santana and Brittany's story.

I already told you Tina told me about Brittany and Santana first, though I don't know how much she knew. I remember the words she said to me: "Be friends with Brittany and Santana will tolerate you, perhaps even be nice to you once and a while. On the other hand if you annoy Brittany, like Rachel does, Santana will obliterate you with her words. Santana protects Brittany and Brittany makes sure Santana isn't mean all the time. I don't really get it, but it works." Until today I still agree with her description of them, I still may not get it, but it worked.

Santana probably worked the hardest out of all of us girls, she certainly had the richest patrons. They lusted for her caramel skin, raven locks, and well talked about skills. She didn't do it for the reputation though; she did it for Brittany. Madame S sold Santana's virginity first. What? How did Santana come to Madame S's? I suppose that is important. I told you about Tina before, with her Chinese mother and white father. For Santana it was the same except her mother was from Puerto Rico. Instead of sending her to an orphanage Madame S found her sobbing and abandoned in an alley. She would have died without Madame S, maybe that's why they had that subtle affection for one another. So she grew up in the house, around sin and the sinners who paid for it.

But where was I before that? Her virginity? Yes that's right. So Madame S sold Santana's virginity to the highest bidder when she was fourteen. After Santana went through the process without a choice she decided she wouldn't let that happen to Brittany. She knew she couldn't completely protect Brittany, but she could a least try to get someone who would be gentle with her. Why did she care for Brittany so? It took me a bit to learn this and still I do not completely know the story. I only know so much about Santana because I found her diary after. There wasn't anything about when Brittany came. In the end I think Santana felt that it was their destiny to be brought together. No matter what she fervently believed that they would have found each other in life, whether it be in Madame S's whorehouse or not.

That was their lot in life though. Brittany came from an orphanage. I don't know what happened to her parents. I've asked her and she doesn't know, or chooses not to remember. When I first got to Madame S' I asked her what happened to her family and she looked at me with the most quizzical expression. She said, "You've met her, it's Santana." And she fervently believed this like Santana believed in their destiny. They were family.

Back to the story though. I see you're impatience. It's slow to begin with I know. You have to sit still for the backstory to get to the real story.

From what I know Santana was an even rougher child than teenager. She ran around the house disrupting and maligning everyone. That's until Brittany. All I've been able to ever get from Brittany is as soon as she saw Santana she knew they'd be friends. She could feel it. That's how it worked anyhow. From that moment on whenever Santana became to rough Brittany would softly coo into her ear with her hand delicately place somewhere on her arm. The change in Santana when this happened was physical. I saw her go from an edge to a softness, a calmness that only Brittany could bring out.

I think Santana almost deified Brittany. She devoted herself to her as if she was a god. It still is one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen.

What happened to them? That ruins the story doesn't it? I'm tired now. I must take a break from the past. The past brings up too many memories at once for my own mind. I forget how much it hurts to think of the two of them together, and I was only on the periphery. I came to Madame Sylvester's a broken hearted girl, Lucy and left a confident Quinn. For now that's all I will tell you. You can guess about it as much as you want and I've told you it doesn't end well. Prepare yourself as I will prepare myself. For I am not trying to trick you, no this won't have a happy ending for them. For me? Perhaps yes, I'll let you be the judge of that.


End file.
